Looking in your eyes
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: E em cada dia, em cada olhar, no próprio fruto de si, ela procuraria sempre por ele.


**Looking in your eyes**

_By: DanielaMPotter_

**Comparisons are easily done**

(Comparações são facilmente feitas)  
**Once you've had a taste of perfection**

(Desde que tenhamos tido o sabor da perfeição)  
**Like an apple hanging from a tree**

(Como que uma maçã pendurada numa árvore)  
**I picked the ripest one**

(Eu peguei a mais madura)  
**I still got the seed**

(Eu ainda tenho a semente)

Os cabelos ruivos enchem a almofada e ele dorme profundamente, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, tão típico dele. As sardas salpicam a pele branca do seu rosto e do seu peito desnudado. Os lençóis brancos são a única barreira que cobre os nossos corpos e eles quase se confundem com a nossa pele.

Coloco a minha mão sobre a dele de forma suave observando a aliança no meu dedo. Ele é o marido perfeito. Sempre compreensivo, sempre lá para todas as ocasiões. A forma como ele se importava com ela, como vivia feliz apenas por saber que a teria ao seu lado. Como ela gostava de se sentir assim. De ser um pouco mais como ele, e conseguir sorrir todos os dias apenas por saber que o tinha para ela.

Tudo nele era descuidado, espontâneo e querido. A forma como os seus lábios se encontravam de uma forma lenta e doce, o jeito protector com que ele colocava o seu braço em torno dos seus ombros ou a forma como os seus dedos tinham a incrível capacidade de se encaixar perfeitamente nos dela.

E era bom, porque sabia tão bem, chegar a casa e preparar o jantar, enquanto ele abria a porta cansado, e a abraçava por trás, beijando-lhe o pescoço e sussurrando-lhe as boas noites. Tudo em Ron era doce, e dedicado. Porque ele a amava, mais do que ela algum dia o poderia fazer. E a relação deles era baseada nisso, embora ele não o sentisse, tão embrenhado que na nossa felicidade. Ron amava pelos dois, enquanto ela se limitava a tentar amá-lo.

**You said "move on"**

(Tu disseste "segue em frente")  
**Where do I go?**

(Para onde vou?)  
**I guess second best**

(Acho que segundo o melhor)  
**Is all I will know**

(É tudo o que vou conhecer)

A culpa sempre seria dele. E ela odiava-o por isso, quase tanto como o amava. Porque nada daquilo era justo. Não era justo ter ao seu lado o homem perfeito, e não se poder entregar a ele como realmente desejava. Porquê? Porque eram os olhos cinzentos que ela desejava ver nos deles, era a pele pálida que ela desejava sentir e deveriam ser os cabelos platinados dele a cobrirem a sua almofada.

O toque deveria ser forte, as noites de desejo e os beijos de paixão. E não deveria haver aquela conformação com a vida que tinha, deveria haver felicidade. Felicidade que ela só encontrava junto dele, aquele que um dia lhe disse para seguir em frente, e nem olhou para trás.

" – _Ouvi dizer que o Weasley está a pensar em pedir-te em casamento! – disse ele depois de momentos de puro silêncio. Ela estava deitada sobre o sofá lendo um livro coberta por um cobertor enquanto ele bebia café na poltrona olhando a lareira._

_- Sim… O Harry falou-me disso!_

_Draco abafou uma risada pelo nariz._

_- Imagino que o Potter deva estar contente. Finalmente afastar-te de mim._

_- O Harry já percebeu que sou feliz contigo! – resmungou ela abaixando o feliz – Foi por isso que ele aceitou guardar este segredo._

_- Pois… - murmurou Draco – E agora?_

_- Agora o quê?_

_- O que vais fazer? Quanto ao Weasley?_

_Hermione olhou-o espantado. Como raio ainda podia ele ter dúvidas._

_- Bom se ele o fizer, vou obviamente recusar e explicar-lhe que amo outra pessoa._

_- Não o devias fazer!_

_Ela abriu os olhos levantando-se e colocando-se á sua frente enquanto ele permaneceu sentado olhando as chamas na lareira._

_- Ele é o homem certo para ti! – prosseguiu Draco em voz pesada e lenta_

_- O que estás a dizer? Como podes dizer isso?_

_- Caramba Hermione! – Draco levantou-se de rompante irritado, levando as mãos ao cabelo baralhando-o, como sempre fazia quando estava nervoso ou zangado. – Tu não entendes? Isto é um erro! Nós somos um erro!_

_- Eu pensava que me amavas… - sussurrou Hermione baixando a cabeça. Ele aproximou-se dela com cuidado levantando-lhe o queixo._

_- Eu amo-te! Mas nós nunca poderemos ficar juntos! Seremos sinceros… Nós teremos sempre o mundo todo contra nós e… _

_- Mas teremo-nos um ao outro…_

_- E a sociedade magica toda a olhar-nos com maus olhos. Os meus pais vão odiar-me, os teus não porque são muggles, mas como achas que os Weasley vão reagir quando descobrirem que trocaste o cenoura por um Malfoy? E por quanto tempo achas que o Potter te vá falar se não ficares com o seu amiguinho?_

_Dos olhos dela, lágrimas caíram de forma dolorida e lenta. Ele limpou-as com o dedo, tentando conter nos seus olhos as suas próprias lágrimas._

_- Segue em frente! O Weasley far-te-á melhor que eu…_

_Ele depositou-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios, com o sabor das lágrimas dela e pegou o casaco no braço da poltrona dirigindo-se á porta. _

_Não olhou para trás nem por um momento, para ela não ver a lágrimas que lhe corria pela face. Fechou a porta embalado pelos soluços dela."_

**Cause when I'm with him**

(Porque quando estou com ele)  
**I am thinking of you**

(Eu estou a pensar em ti)  
**Thinking of you**

(A pensar em ti)  
**What you would do if**

(O que tu terias feito se)  
**You were the one**

(Tu fosses aquele)  
**Who was spending the night**

(Que estivesse a passar a noite)  
**Oh I wish that I**

(Oh eu desejo que)  
**Was looking into your eyes**

(Estivesse a olhar nos teus olhos)

"_- Hermione Granger, aceitas casar comigo?_

_Ron tinha um joelho no chão e o outro curvado, e sorria-lhe mostrando-lhe um anel simples e delicado, simplesmente perfeito._

_Procurou nos seus olhos algum vestígio de cinzento. Nada. Buscou nos seus cabelos, matizes platinadas. Nada. Olhou o seu sorriso em busca de algum ar superior. Nada. Apenas azul vivo, vermelho fogo, e humildade e amor._

_Deixou uma lágrima correr e sorriu-lhe a custo._

_- Claro que aceito!_

_Os Weasley bateram palmas e Harry abraçou-a com força! E só ela percebeu o que aquilo significava."_

Numa coisa Draco tinha razão. Ron fazia-lhe melhor. E a vida dela quase se abeirava do perfeito. Tinha uma casa linda, um marido que a amava e que tinha um bom emprego, fazia o que mais gostava, ganhava bem, era reconhecida no mundo mágico, dava-se com as pessoas mais importantes e tinha amigos fiéis e uma família enorme. Ron já lhe falara de filhos até e de se mudarem para junto do mar, para uma casa maior.

Se tudo era perfeito, afinal o que faltava? Faltava-lhe ele. Sempre faltaria.

"_Tudo estava pronto para o momento em que ela corresse a passadeira vermelha. Conseguia ver Ron nervoso já no altar falando com Harry que ria do nervoso do amigo, de mãos dadas com Ginny. Grande parte dos convidados já ali estavam mas continuavam ainda muitos a chegar. Mais de metade eram família de Ron. Só os pais dela ali estavam, dado que não traria a família muggle para um casamento onde a magia estava bem evidente em todo o lado, fosse nas fadas, nos pós brilhantes que voavam, nas flores brancas que se moviam junto ao arco de casamento. Se o casamento fosse com ele, as coisas seriam diferentes. Provavelmente seria só os seus pais, e com sorte talvez conseguisse arrastar Harry, embora ele não fosse gostar. Não haveria mais nada, pois ninguém quereria comemorar o facto de um Malfoy se ir casar com uma Granger. Ninguém desejaria aquela união entre pólos tão opostos, entre Slytherin e Gryffindor, entre as Trevas e a Luz, embora com o fim da guerra, já nem isso houvesse._

_A coruja negra bateu com o bico na janela e ela abriu-a reconhecendo-a imediatamente._

_Tinha apenas um pequeno pergaminho com poucas palavras._

_**Sê feliz… hoje e sempre! Draco M**_

_Levou o papel ao peito e chorou. Deitou-se na cama, o longo vestido misturando-se com os lençóis e as lágrimas caindo sem cessar pelo seu rosto enquanto a coruja negra a observava com olhos tristes."_

**You're like an Indian summer**

(Tu és como um verão indiano)  
**In the middle of winter**

(No meio do Inverno)  
**Like a hard candy**

(Como um doce duro)  
**With a surprise center**

(Como uma surpresa no meio)  
**How do I get better**

(Como é que arranjo melhor)  
**Once I've had the best?**

(Quando já tive o melhor?)  
**You said there's**

(Tu disseste que há)  
**Tons of fish in the water**

(Toneladas de peixe na água)  
**So the waters I will test**

(Então eu das águas eu vou provar)

Levantou-se da cama com todo o cuidado para não o acordar. Dois anos se foram desde esses momentos. A vida dela mudara tanto em tão pouco tempo. Seria possível que o seu cheiro ainda estivesse na sua pele? Se não, porque é que ela o sentia em todo o lado para onde fosse. Porque raio insistiam os seus olhos em procurar os dele em cada olhar com que se cruzava? Porque carga de água tinha ele de procurar os seus cabelos platinados no meio da multidão?

Há dois anos que não o via, desde aquela noite em que ele se despediu e partiu. Deixou o emprego recém-adquirido no Ministério, onde ela também trabalhava, possivelmente para nunca mais a ver, e pedira transferência para a Escócia. As últimas notícias que tivera dela fora do seu casamento com Astoria Greengrass á menos de um ano. Naquela altura o mundo pareceu ter desabado aos seus pés. O ar faltou-lhe e toda a cor no mundo tinha sido sugada para a escuridão. No entanto fez um ar admirado e riu com os colegas, enquanto Harry a analisava atentamente, acabando por sorrir, ao ver que ela não tinha nenhuma reacção "fora do normal".

Ele esquecera-a facilmente. Dois anos, é certo, mas ele sempre disse que a amaria para sempre, que ela sempre seria a mulher que ele ia amar, não importasse o que pudesse acontecer. Mas afinal que direito tinha ele de o julgar? Ela casara-se meses depois a ele ter ido, mas ele abandonou-a. Ela estava disposta a tudo por ele e ele simplesmente foi, para passado uns anos se casar com uma sangue puro, que a família dele sempre tão pura aceitava… e pronto! Tudo estava como devia ser! Ele continuaria a sua geração tão puríssima, com uma família requintada e ela criaria filhos valorosos e corajosos, e blá blá blá…

Que se lixasse o mundo e as regras! Que se lixasse o que tinha de ser e o que devia ser feito! Ela amava aquele loiro insuportável, e continuaria a amá-lo não importasse o quê.

**He kissed my lips**

(Ele beijou os meus lábios)  
**I taste your mouth**

(Eu provo a tua boca)  
**He pulled me in**

(Ele puxa-me para cima)  
**I was disgusted with myself**

(Eu estou enjoada comigo próprio)

E o que mais doía naquela porcaria toda é que ela se magoava todos os dias. Magoava-se quando acordava e não era ele que estava ao seu lado, magoava-se quando os beijos não sabiam a canela, quando a pele não era fria, quando o toque não era profundo. E magoou-se, mais do que tudo, quando não foi ele que segurou a sua mão, naquela cama de enfermaria, enquanto ela chorava e gritava de dores. Porque nada pode doer mais do que segurarmos um filho nos braços e o homem que está ao nosso lado, não ser o que amamos, aquele que desejámos ser o pai dos nossos filhos.

Mas ele esteve lá. Ron sempre estava lá. E ele era o pai daquela criança que ela amava mais do que tudo na vida, por isso fazia sentido amar Ron também.

Dirigiu-se ao quarto da filha com cuidado para não acordar a bebe que dormia no berço. A menina com apenas uns meses de idade dormia profundamente, a mãozinha agarrando a almofada. Sorriu, Draco costumava fazê-lo também. Dormir agarrando a almofada com força, como se esta o protegesse de todas as coisas más.

O sorriso desvaneceu ao ver que tudo aquilo era errado. Era apenas uma coincidência, a vida a brincar com ela, porque nada havia na filha que pudesse ser de Draco. A pequena tinha as suas expressões e o seu sorriso, Ron dizia que também tinha a teimosia da mãe, mas os seus poucos cabelinhos eram ruivos e os olhos escondidos por detrás das pálpebras, eram de um azul-marinho inconfundível, ausentes de qualquer cinzento.

A única coisa que Rose tinha de Draco era mesmo o nome.

**Cause when I'm with him**

(Porque quando estou com ele)  
**I am thinking of you**

(Eu estou a pensar em ti)  
**Thinking of you**

(A pensar em ti)  
**What you would do if**

(O que tu terias feito se)  
**You were the one**

(Tu fosses aquele)  
**Who was spending the night**

(Que estivesse a passar a noite)  
**Oh I wish that I**

(Oh eu desejo que)  
**That I was looking into…**

(Estivesse a olhar nos teus…)

"_Eles estavam deitados na cama. Hermione repousava a cabeça no peito nu de Draco que lhe acariciava os cabelos de forma carinhosa. _

_- Draco…_

_- Hum…_

_- Os nossos filhos têm mesmo de ter nomes de estrelas ou constelações?_

_Draco riu e ela levantou a cabeça do seu peito rindo com ele._

_- Na verdade, só se for um rapaz. – disse ele ainda rindo_

_- E se for uma menina?._

_- Rose… gostaria que se chamasse Rose. _

_- Rose é bonito… - disse ela pensativamente voltando a deitar-se seu peito – Mas porquê Rose? Não deveria chamar-se Vénus ou algo assim?_

_- Rose é perfeito. Seria o símbolo do nosso amor… _

_- A sério?_

_- Sim… porque o nosso amor é como uma rosa._

_Hermione olhou-o nos olhos cheia de emoção e ele sorriu-lhe prosseguindo._

_- Vermelho e bela como a rosa, mas tal como ela, cheia de espinhos._

_Hermione beijou-lhe os lábios docemente e aconchegou-se de novo no peito dele. Os olhos de Draco entristeceram. Demasiados espinhos até."_

Talvez parecesse mal ter dado o nome de Rose á sua filha e de Ron, mas na verdade aquele fora o único nome que ela achara perfeito para lhe dar. E era por isso que Hermione se lembrava de Draco sempre que olhava Rose.

Porque ela era a filha que eles deviam ter tido, ela deveria ter sido a prova do amor deles e não da conformação que era a sua vida com Ron.

E meu Deus como ela amava aquela garota. E cada dia amava um pouco mais Ron por ele ser o pai dela. E porque acima de tudo, ele dava-lhe tudo para a fazer feliz. Na verdade se Draco nunca tivesse entrado na sua vida daquela forma, ela seria realmente feliz.

**You're the best**

(Tu és o melhor)  
**And yes I do regret**

(E sim eu arrependo-me)  
How I could let myself

(Como pude permitir a mim mesma)  
**Let you go**

(Deixar-te ir)  
**Now the lesson's learned**

(Agora as lições estão aprendidas)  
**I touched it I was burned**

(Eu toquei isto eu fui queimada)  
**Oh I think you should know**

(Oh eu acho que tu deves saber)

- Hermione… - a voz ensonada de Ron chamou por si e não demorou muito até sentir os seus braços forte rodeando a sua cintura e beijando-lhe o pescoço ficando ali com ela em silêncio, apenas observando Rose dormir. – Ela é linda…

Sorri quando ele o disse. Ele não poderia ter mais razão. Rose era o bebé mais lindo do mundo, na sua opinião.

- Anda… hoje faço-te o pequeno-almoço.

Entrelaçou a mão na dele e caminharam até à cozinha onde ela se sentou a ler o Profeta Diário que a coruja acabara de entregar e Ron com a varinha preparava panquecas e café para os dois. Sentaram-se os dois a comer a conversar banalidades, decidindo como seria hoje para passar a tarde com Harry, Ginny e os filhos como tinham combinado.

- Eu não acho nada boa ideia, deixar a minha rica filhinha junto do James e do Albus. O James parece gostar muito dela, e é um ano mais velho. Os rapazes mais velhos são más influências, e o Albus tem a idade dela, e eles podem identificar-se e…

- Ron… o James tem um ano, e a Rose e o Albus têm meses…

- Sim mas…

A certa altura a voz de Ron tornou-se um eco, quando uma notícia despertou a sua atenção.

"_Sim é verdade. Depois do best seller que foi a biografia de Harry Potter achei que estaria na altura de escrever uma sobre Draco Malfoy. Afinal sempre gostei de ouvir os dois lados. Ela já estava acabada mas tive de colocar o último capítulo rapidamente, dado o nascimento do filho dele há uns dias. Ah pois é… tive o exclusivo da noticia. O pequeno Scorpius é encantador. E poderão saber tudo sobre a vida de Draco Malfoy na minha biografia. Todos os pormenores obscuros e negros, e é claro a reviravolta fantástica…!_

_O livro de Rita Steeker sairá nas bancas dentro de uma semana e já promete ser um sucesso de venda. Esta famosa jornalista, conhecida por…"_

Ron assustou-se quando a caneca de café caiu ao chão despedaçando-se em bocados.

- Hermione estás bem?

**Cause when I'm with him**

(Porque quando eu estou com ele)  
**I am thinking of you**

(Eu estou a pensar em ti)  
**Thinking of you**

(A pensar em ti)  
**What you would do if**

(O que farias se)  
**You were the one**

(Tu fosses aquele)  
**Who was spending the night**

(Que estivesse a passar a noite)  
**Oh I wish that I**

(Oh eu desejo que eu)  
**Was looking into your...**

(Que eu estivesse a olhar nos teus)

**Your eyes**

(Nos teus olhos)

O pequeno James andava de um lado para o outro em passos vacilantes pela sala dos Potter caindo de vez em quando e rindo atrás da vassoura de brinquedo que o pai lhe comprara. Rose e Albus dormiam juntos no sofá sob o olhar atento de Ron enquanto os adultos conversavam.

- Então já souberam do Malfoy? Teve um filho… - comentou Ginny vendo James tentar apanhar a vassoura

- Scorpius! – disse Ron com desdém – Tinha de ser não era? Que péssimo gosto para nomes.

- Hum… eu não me estou a sentir muito bem! – avisou Hermione levantando-se – Vou lá fora apanhar um pouco de ar.

- Amor estás bem? – perguntou Ron preocupado – Tu hoje estás esquisita… queres que vá contigo?

- Não… eu vou sozinha a sério.

Encaminhou-se para o jardim dos Potter e sentou-se no baloiço que Ron e Harry tinham colocado em ambas as casas para "um futuro próximo", diziam eles.

As lágrimas correrem-lhe pela face com pesar quando sentiu movimento atrás de si e deparou-se com os olhos de Harry observando-a longamente.

- Ah Harry…

- Nunca o esqueceste pois não? – perguntou Harry apoiando-se no baloiço.

Não respondeu, permanecendo em silêncio, Harry entenderia a resposta, sem que ela precisasse de a proferir em voz alta. – Desculpa Hermione…

Olhou-o nos olhos não entendendo a razão de se ele desculpar e ele prosseguiu os olhos em baixo.

- Eu errei! Sempre quis que ficasses com o Ron e não conseguia suportar a ideia de ficares com o Malfoy. E acho que com isso nem pensei naquilo que te faria realmente feliz.

- Deixa Harry – sussurrou Hermione por entre as lágrimas – Ele foi porque quis. Ele foi porque… porque achou que eu seria mais feliz assim, que nós não conseguiríamos ser felizes…

- O Draco não era um Gryffindor Hermione. Não lhe podias pedir que ficasse e enfrentasse o mundo. Slytherins não fazem isso.

- Ele achou que…

- Serias mais feliz assim. – Harry assentiu com a cabeça - Draco escolheu o caminho mais fácil. Tu serias feliz se ele tivesse ficado, mas isso implicaria ele lutar todos os dias para o conseguir, para te fazer esquecer que o mundo e as pessoas que amavas estavam contra vocês.

- Eu estava disposta a isso…

- Eu acho que ele simplesmente achou mais fácil deixar o peso no Ron. Para o Ron seria fácil fazer-te feliz, terias todos os teus amigos, e ele não teria de encarar a tristeza no teu olhar sempre que cada um passasse por ti e não te falasse. Eu acho que ele acreditava mesmo que serias mais feliz ao lado do Ron.

As lágrimas correram pelo rosto mais abundantemente.

- O Malfoy… eu acho que ele te amava mesmo! E tentei negá-lo por muito tempo mas acho que era irrevogável. Se eu tivesse ficado do teu lado, se eu te tivesse apoiado, talvez…

- Não Harry… a culpa não foi tua! – Hermione levantou-se encarando o amigo de frente – Ele errou por partir e não lutar por nós, e eu errei porque o deixei ir e nem sequer lhe pedi para não o fazer. E todos os dias, todos os dias eu me arrependo disso…

Harry abraçou a amiga com força, deixando-a chorar no seu ombro.

**Looking into your eyes**

(A olhar nos teus olhos)  
**Looking into your eyes**

(A olhar nos teus olhos)  
**Oh won't you walk through**

(Oh tu vais virás)  
**And bust in the door and**

(E arrombarás a porta e)  
**Take me away**

(Levar-me-ás embora)

Scorpius parecia-se tanto com Draco, quanto o pequeno Albus se parecia com Harry. Observou-os de longe, Draco segurando a mão da mulher e falando com o filho. Ouviu Ron comentar algo e todos os observavam. A certo momento Draco encontrou-nos e acenou friamente com a cabeça. Havia algo nos olhos dele, algo demasiado parecido com o que havia nos meus olhos todos os dias.

Aquela conformação, aquela felicidade nunca plena, aquela saudade que tanto custa e dói…

Aguentou firme o seu olhar observando o pequeno Scorpius olhar Rose com curiosidade. Draco sorriu ao constatar o mesmo. Talvez Ron não se devesse preocupar com Albus ou James. De qualquer das formas seria diferente. Porque nenhum deles teria a coragem de se afrontar se um dia os filhos deles tivessem a coragem de fazer o que eles não fizeram. Talvez apoiá-los fosse o mais certo. Quem sabe talvez eles fossem a redenção deles. A desculpa para com o destino que um dia lhes tinha pertencido. Porque eles deviam ter ficado juntos, e de tão errado que isso era, apenas o tornava mais certo.

Mas o final deles fora triste… triste demais.

**Oh no more mistakes**

(Oh mais erros não)  
**Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay**

(Porque é nos teus olhos que eu gostaria de ficar)  
**Stay…**

(Ficar…)

Finais felizes apenas existem em contos de fada. E Draco e Hermione nunca poderiam ser uma história de encantar. Porque em nenhuma história, a menina boa fica com o menino mau. E sangues inimigos, valores contrários e dois lados opostos raramente se unem.

Hermione seguiu de mão dada com Ron levando Hugo pela mão, rezando para que Rose tivesse o seu final feliz, igual àquele que ela sempre sonhou.

**FIM**

**Amei escrever esta fic. Adoro esta música e creio que se aplicava demasiado bem a eles.**

**Continuem lendo e se gostaram, deixem Review ( ameaças de morte também são aceites! :D ) Continuem lendo…**

**DanielaMPotter**


End file.
